Unexpected Developments
by antra
Summary: Did you ever wake up with somebody unexpected?
1. Chapter 1

_Scrubs doesn't belong to me, I'm just playing a bit and will put them all back when I'm done._

Perry Cox laid on a bed, a sleeping blond on his chest and long female legs interwined with his.

How the fuck did this happen?

Perry thought back to yesterday evening. He was in a bar, had a few drinks, wanted a nice anonymous lay… and woke up with Elliot Reid.

Did he met her at the bar?

He didn't find her in his memories. Just alcohol, this very interesting red head interested in a threesome with him and a female friend of her…

Oh

That sleeping redhead on the other side explained a few things.

He remembered the night just fine, but in his mind the blond was as anonymous as the red head and not somebody he knew and had to work with.

He decided to ignore it. It didn't really matter after all and Perry did have a one night stand with others in the hospital as well and that was never a problem. Well, he now got his lab results faster every time Sarah was on duty but that was it.

He looked around the unfamiliar room.

A hotel from what he could see, and not the cheap kind.

Had to be red's hotel room. Most likely she was an old friend of Barbie and stayed only a few days.

"Hello again."

Perry saw the red headed woman and her little smirk.

Somebody wanted to play.


	2. Chapter 2

Elliot woke with the feeling of somebody kissing her. Warm and soft lips, she kissed automatically back. Opening her eyes she saw Heather, her visiting friend.

Somebody else was beside her and it wasn't her friend. The body felt too big and muscled to be female. At least she really hoped it wasn't a very butch woman.

Now that she thought about it, there was definitely somebody male yesterday, her body screamed satisfied in all the right places.

Heather ended their kiss and went back to the other person.

That gave her the opportunity to inspect the guy from yesterday.

Frick

Dr Cox

* * *

_Perhaps he didn't see me__…_

Elliot knew how unrealistic that was. She had had sex with him!

And now she saw one of her best friends from College and her boss going for it. And yes, they really went for it, not caring one moment that she had full view of everything.

_He has a__ very nice body_

Was her next thought. But then, she knew that before. She just never really thought about it. Come on, this was Dr Cox!

"Do you just want to lay there and do nothing, Barbie?" rumbled his voice.

_Frick. He did see me_

He didn't really seem to have a problem with finding himself in the same bed with her, knowing what they did yesterday. When she thought about it and thought about his Ex-wife, perhaps he was used to waking up with unexpected people. He obviously didn't find it strange to wake with 2 people!

Heather smirked at her and pulled her up. After a second playful kiss from Heather, Elliot automatically went for the new person.

And found herself on her back again and Dr Cox above her.

Funny. For somebody who normally just had sex with the light out and a blanket she didn't have a problem with this scenario.

How was that possible?

He looked at her body and then his eyes seemed to assess her.

Dr Cox smirked this little smile of his that she normally just saw when he diagnosed a complicated case and realised exactly what to do.

And she had the feeling she was the case.

Frick

* * *

Heather held herself back and just watched fascinated Elliot and the guy she found in the bar. Elliot really seemed fascinated with his upper body, but then she went normally for a leaner type. Or for complete wimps. This JD Elliot told her about was a good example.

Nobody of the three were really sober yesterday, but all in all she was very satisfied with her choice.

Elliot really needed to get laid more often and open up a bit. And yesterday she did just that.

And today she did the same.

Unexpected.

"Dr… Dr…. Cox," stammered Elliot without breath.

"I think under the circumstances you can call me Perry." Was his gruff answer

They knew each other?

This could become interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Elliot read the case of her new patient

_A big hot hand on her hip__  
Intense blue-grey eyes_

"Carla, Mr Solomon needs more Saline."

Oh no, now she imagined his voice, insanity loomed before her…

Stop, no insanity, he was really standing there and talking with Carla about a patient. And seeing that he was completely clothed she didn't just imagine this.

Sanity thy name is Elliot Reid!

He looked just the same as every other day.

_I never realised how small his t-shirts are_

Frick

* * *

Heather thought that she and Elliot had to talk about what happened yesterday and this morning.

It wasn't really her fault, she couldn't have known that they would know each other. All those bars and so many guys to choose from, what were the odds?

At least she now had a reason to visit Elliot in her hospital.

She saw Elliot the moment she got to the right station.

"Elliot,"

The blond doctor looked up.

"Hello Heather, I didn't know you would come today."

"I wanted to talk about yesterday."


	4. Chapter 4

Heather blinked.

A second ago she told Elliot they had to talk about yesterday. And now she was in an unoccupied room and Elliot leaned against the closed door.

The blond was even more strange than usual.

She wanted to say something but didn't know where to start.

"Elliot, I didn't know who he was."

"Yesirealizethatbutdontyouunderstandthatihavetoworkwiththeguyandhowstrangeitisthatihadsexwithhimanddidntknowthatheismybossandwhydidntyoustopmeonceyouknewbecauseicouldntthinkanymore…" came from Elliot, but it was to fast and high to understand.

"Do you want me to not talk about it?"

A thankful nod from Elliot. "Yes that would make things easier. It is bad enough I imagine his hands and eyes…" She drifted of into her thoughts but got back to their topic.

"But it is bad to think about Dr Cox like that because and he is my boss and he is a narcissist and a borderline alcoholic and a bit bi-polar, and in a strange twisted relationship with his ex-wife."

Heather didn't say anything. This were all good reasons IF they were talking about a relationship of some kind.

Not that Elliot realised that in her rambling.

It was clear she was really confused about it.

In a way that was sad, Elliot had been so open and free once she stopped thinking about who she was with. She let him just do what whatever he wanted with her, completely against what was normal for her.

Heather knew her friend, better than Elliot knew herself at times.

"Well, if you want to forget what happened than I could go for him as long as I'm here. I mean, why go through the stage of drinking, looking for somebody interesting, flirting and so on if I could just ask him if he would be willing to help me out for a few days. I mean, I already know what I get with him. And he is attractive and knows what he is doing."

Elliot looked at her friend as if she had grown a second head.

Heather wanted to go after Dr Cox?

She didn't know what to think about that. "If you want to."

* * *

Perry stood on the station Counter of the nurses and concentrated on a chart. Turk and JD were fooling around and Carla did her best to dampen the two.

JD and Turk reacted when Elliot and a beautiful redhead they didn't know left a room.

The redhead went to the preoccupied Perry and tipped on his shoulder to get him to be aware of her.

Not something people normally did. They knew better than to poke him. They were surprised to see that he just saw her and didn't say anything. Everybody else doing that would have resulted in a long rant about their questionable intelect or their death wish.

She shook his hand. "Hello, my name is Heather, a friend of Elliot. I'm in the city for the next 3 days and would be interested in a few nights of hard, meaningless sex, no strings attached. I didn't know your name yesterday so I couldn't yell it out in passion, we could rectify that tonight. After your shift, my hotel?"

The others were staring at her and Cox.

Cox folded his arms on his chest.

"Sure, why the hell not."

She sauntered away with swishing hips.

Cox looked after her, head angled.

The others were staring after her too and then at Cox.

Turk wanted to say something but stopped himself when he saw Carla's look.

Cox went back to his chart without a comment.

* * *

Heather did see it, that look on Elliot's face that told her she was really unhappy about something.

And Heather smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

"He is such a lucky guy. I mean, come on, how often does something like that really happen?"

After JD said that he went into dreamland.

Turk, Carla and Elliot waited for him to get back to reality.

"We would be swimming in paper." JD smiled stupidly and came back to his earlier thought.

"She could have asked me, I'm completely unattached at the moment. Perhaps she gives me a chance. Elliot, will you introduce me? It's unfair, Dr Cox already has this booty call thing with Jordan. He doesn't need a second_ thing_."

Elliot felt her blood pressure rise. She didn't need the reminder of Jordan.

"I won't talk to her about you. First of all, you are totally not her type, sorry. And secondly, she asked him because they already had sex together and she wants more of what she got yesterday." She didn't mention the fact that she wouldn't have anything against an encore herself. It surprised her that she had loved being controlled by him. And to have all that concentrated restless energy focussed on her.

JD and Turk looked like deer's in the headlight. "What?"

Carla answered. "Didn't you hear a thing of what Heather said? They met yesterday. She just didn't know his name."

Carla shook her head in wonder at the communication and listening skills of men.

"Oh. OH." came from JD once he realised exactly what that meant.

Turk decimated his burger. "There must be something wrong with her. No sane woman would go after Cox."

Carla felt the need to disregard her boyfriend in this idea. First of all, she and Perry were friends and it was her job to defend him, secondly that just wasn't the case. He wasn't the type that spoke of all his conquests but there had been more than enough. Carla and Perry even tried the dating thing, it didn't work but not because she didn't want it to work.

"There are enough woman in the hospital who would say otherwise, Turk. Hell, if I was single I would go for him."

She wouldn't because she already knew they wouldn't work but Turk's reaction was worth the little lie. He stopped what he was doing and jealously focussed her in horror and shock.

JD went off to LaLa-land. "He has a very nice body. He would look really good in leather…"

That got him the attention of his 3 friends.

"I didn't need to know that." was Elliot's reaction to that comment. Perhaps she didn't need to be jealous of Heather but of JD. His crush on his mentor was a bit more extreme than they had expected.

Turk gestured to his last help at the table. "Elliot, you understand, don't you?"

They were interrupted when a fight started at the chow line about the last pudding. It seemed like the janitor was winning.

Elliot drank her coffee and didn't say anything.

They forgot what they had discussed before and the question Elliot didn't answer.

She was lucky this time.


	6. Chapter 6

Perry drank his Scotch and slouched in the couch clad only in his boxers.

They had a little break and a dinner courtesy of the room service.

They were both busy with their dinner and didn't say anything but there was nothing awkward about it.

They knew exactly why they met, they knew after she went home in a few days they wouldn't see each other again and they didn't have any feelings for each other or any nasty history.

Very relaxing.

"I just wondered at the odds of me picking up Elliot's boss without knowing. That could have been very strange indeed"

Perry imagined the scenario with the other possible boss, Kelso, and let out a nasty little smile. The old man would have died of a heart attack.

"I expected Barbie to freak out completely. We don't exactly go along."

Heather wanted to comment that it didn't look like that the other day. They seemed to go along very well.

But he was right in his point about Elliot not freaking.

She didn't freak much, at least.

"One-on-one is very nice, but tomorrow I wanted to search for a third to play."

Perry didn't even blink. "Male or female?" He didn't have anything against a second man as long as the guy knew that there were borders Perry was not willing to cross. Jordan learnt that lesson the hard way. Or, Juan did.

Heather smiled at the question. "Female. I don't want to participate, just look."

Perry concentrated on his dinner again. No problem there.

Heather thought a second about her plans for tomorrow.

But then, they still had more than enough time today. She sashayed to the bathroom and let her clothes fall to the ground on the way, an inviting smile on her lips.

Perry decided his dinner could wait.

* * *

Turk and JD looked over the other doctor. He didn't seem different then yesterday. Or the day before yesterday. Elliot didn't say anything and just concentrated on her work. Carla was just amused at the antics of her friends.

"Perry,"

The sharp voice was enough for the spectators to freeze.

Somebody would be dead in a few minutes.

"Perry, where were you yesterday? I was in your apartment but you weren't there. I needed a pick-me-up"

"I was busy, Jordan. Same as I am now. Why are you even here? You do realise I have to work, don't you?"

He didn't even look up from his chart and scribbled something in it.

It was like the clash of the titans. Jordan on one side, Cox on the other.

The others just hoped they wouldn't be seen.

On the other side was the janitor. He leaned on his mop to have it more comfortable for the show. Even Kelso had stopped to wait for the bloodletting.

It couldn't get worse.

It got worse.

"Hi Perry."

Heather.

She didn't seem to feel the death zone.

"I know I said I would look for a suitable woman for the threesome tonight, but do you have a preference I should look for?"

Heather knew exactly what she was walking into.

The brunet was his ex-wife, you could feel that without somebody saying it. And from what Elliot had said they still had a strange relationship of some kind.

For what she had planned the ex needed to be taken down a peg or two. Preferably more.

When she went home she wanted to be sure that Elliot would get laid regularly and open up. And seeing that she did open up with her boss, he would have to be the guy to do that.

"Blond. I'm in the mood for blond."

Heather contained her smirk at the reaction of the ex to that declaration.

"Good. We will see each other after your shift."

"And who are you?"

"My name is Heather. I'm a sex-friend of Perry. And you are?"

"Jordan. His wife."

Oh, Jordan wanted to play. Heather knew for a fact that he wasn't married but a divorcee.

"Perry, you should have told me you are married, we could have done a bit of role playing yesterday with me begging you not to go back to her and you saying you have to be there for your children and then I would have been really naughty so you would stay and forget about your family…."

Perry didn't react at all.

Elliot went pale, JD seemed to drift of into a daydream and the other two of that group were just shocked.

The janitor and the older doctor seemed to be amused.

Heather spoke to Jordan again. "It was interesting to meet you. So many things are now so clear to me…"

And with hat she was gone.

And the first time ever, Jordan didn't know what to say.


	7. Chapter 7

_I know I know, it is so hard. You invest your time to read this little chapter and when you scrolled down your fingers are so tired you can't click on this little review button anymore.  
It is not as if I would enjoy feedback, I'm just writing for the strange people in my mind_

* * *

Elliot slaved over her work. She wanted to get everything done and down herself in alcohol because one of her best friends from college preferred doing the deed with Elliot's boss then use the little time they had to talk to each other.

Even with knowing Heather was the most open there was it wasn't right of her to just go off like that. She ignored the little part of her brain that wasn't happy with the fact that Heather went off with Cox. Why did she have to find the most complicated guy and the one person who relished in making her life miserable...

„Perry,"

Oh no, the one person she wouldn't be able to take at the moment. Somebody really didn't like her in the universe.

Jordan went on why Cox was not in his apartment yesterday.

No surprise there.

Could Jordan look at her and see that she, Elliot, did have sex with him?

How would she react?

Elliot had visions of herself, black and blue everywhere and a malicious looking Jordan over her with a really big and sharp knife.

What a bad way to go.

Then she had the same version, this time her Jordan fantasy brandished a dull butter knife.

The first image had been better.

Now she realised that Heather was here visiting Cox. Visiting Cox? Heather was her friend, she wanted her to be here because of herself and not because of anybody else, especially not because of him.

They planned a threesome? They just had had a threesome with her, wasn't that enough? Or perhaps she was bad at it! That was it, they hadn't had the heart to tell her that she was really bad at it. They just didn't kick her out of bed because they felt pity for her.

Yes, that was the only reason he had told her to call him Perry while they...were busy. He even wanted a blond.

Elliot was sure they wanted a repeat with somebody more talented.

How bad did you have to be to get the pity of Perry Cox?

One moment, when did Heather leave?


	8. Chapter 8

_I would really be ecstatic about reviews, you know? _

* * *

Elliot looked up from her lunch to see Heather sitting opposite her.

She blinked.

"Hello Elliot."

"Hi Heather."

"Yesterday you didn't talk to me anymore. What did I do? If you have a problem with me tell me how to repair it."

Elliot couldn't believe her friend didn't see what her problem was. "What you did? How about the fact that you sleep with Cox? My boss? And that I … know more about that then I'm willing to admit."

Heather waited a moment. She knew exactly what she was doing. For her plan to work she needed Elliot seeing her as just her old friend, not the old friend responsible for Elliot and Cox having sex.

Her tone was quite. "Elliot, you told me you didn't want to talk about the other night, I respected that. I apologized to you for picking him even after I couldn't have known who he was. After I presented the idea of going after the guy you made it clear you didn't have a problem with it. So tell me Elliot, what did I do to you?"

Elliot looked down on her lunch. When the other woman formulated it like that it made her feel real shitty.

She couldn't admit to her friend the real problem she had. The fact, that she enjoyed this night too much.

Never before had she felt so open and free. As if… she was completely safe because nobody would dare to interrupt Cox and expect to live. And because she could stop to think and just enjoy. She didn't need to be in control with him. She could just let him control her.

She had no idea before how relaxing that could be.

"Nothing, Heather. I just… you came here to have time with me and we don't do anything together because you are always busy with Cox."

"If you want we could do something together today. I know I have a date with Perry, but he has to work long and we could go out for a while and talk about everything. Who did what from the old clique, just like old times. What do you say?"

Elliot smiled automatically. A nice evening with her old friend, even if it would be a bit short. "Yes, I would really enjoy that."

Heather knew this was the moment she had waited for, she just had to wait and manipulate her friend very carefully in the direction she wanted.

They would go out together, Heather would soften Elliot up and in the end the blonde physician would land in her hotel room with her and Perry.

Everything would go as she had planned.


	9. Chapter 9

Hot hands arranged the woman to the satisfaction of their owner.

Elliot had given in to the demanding body, the hot big hands and this unbelievable wicked lips awhile ago.

She just reacted and trashed mindlessly around the big male body.

Elliot came back to reality as she found he bound her wrists to the headboard.

A moment of panic.

She tried to get out of her predicament and tugged her arms to her. Or tried to.

No reaction.

The headboard was sturdier than it looked .

She looked up to blue-grey eyes.

Her boss.

As he had said the last time this had happened, under the circumstances she could call him Perry. It was easier to give him a different label for what happened. For what was happening now and for the first night.

Dr Cox would have never done what he did, Perry was different and definitely willing to do a lot of things.

Elliot sighed as one of his hands wandered her entire leg along, from calve to thigh to hip.

This was different than the other time.

In the night their first encounter happened both of them were pretty drunk. Drunk enough not to realise they knew each other. In the morning it already happened and they therefore had no reason to stop.

But this time Elliot was aware.

When Heather asked her if _she_ wanted to come with her she knew for what reason and which guy, leaving her no opportunities to deflect it later, even before her own mind.

She had no excuses.

* * *

Perry Cox' reaction to seeing Elliot again for this occasion was nothing more then a short surprised look. She didn't seem to want to repeat the experience, at least it had seemed like that. Why had she decided otherwise, she had know of their plans before, the whole hospital had heard of their plans thanks to the little argument between Jordan and Heather.

Their had been a few strange looks from the others in the hospital but he ignored them. There were also a few curios looks from one or the other nurse and a really wide and inviting smile from Sarah the lab assistant. Well, he already knew she liked to play.

Not to forget the Todd and his try to get a "Threesome High Five".

So after this strange day he couldn't really react more to seeing Barbie here in the hotel.

* * *

Heather sat in her comfortable chair and enjoyed the show before her. And what a show it was.

From what she could see Elliot didn't even realize any more that Heather was in the same room as Elliot herself and Cox.

That didn't really surprise her.

Thinking back she had expected more resistance in getting Elliot with her.

The evening had been good. They had been to a nice bar, talked and laughed about old friends and acquaintances.

Heather didn't drink, knowing Elliot wouldn't drink alone. She didn't want her friend to blame everything on the alcohol afterwards.

Oh no, there wouldn't be any excuses.

She had Elliot exactly where she wanted her.

The more complicated part was getting Perry to see reason.


	10. Chapter 10

Perry Cox laid on a bed, a sleeping blond on his chest and long female legs intertwined with his.

This was getting strange.

He didn't exactly like Elliot but after everything that happened between them she seemed bearable.

He enjoyed her reactions, how mindless and submissive she got the moment his hands were on her.

After their first encounter she even got quieter when she saw him. It made his working hours so much better.

Of course it helped that she was attractive and responsive.

He always loved it when his partner was so tired and high from orgasm that she could hardly move anymore – it was an ego thing.

And it was something Jordan always denied him just because she knew how much he enjoyed it.

Elliot didn't have this problem, she slept like the dead and cuddled to him as if he was a giant teddy bear. He had tried to get out of her death grip but a) Barbie was a lot stronger than she looked and b) despite everything he didn't hit women or got rough with them. At least not as long as he didn't know for sure they wouldn't enjoy that.

His mind wandered to the unexpected problem he had to decipher: Heather.

She was very careful, but she made sure that he and Barbie ended up in bed together.

He wasn't an idiot, he had functioning eyes and saw it plain as the day. The first night, that had been different, but the moment she realized that they already knew each other he saw the little devilish glint in her eyes. He had seen it often enough in Jordan and even in himself to recognize it.

He wanted to know why she did that.

He had his ideas but that couldn't really be her plan...

And the next interesting question, Heather was scheduled to leave tomorrow evening. If Perry was right about her motivations that didn't give her much time.

Barbie distracted his thoughts. She purred as if she was a cat.

The purring was gentle, just a little bit louder than a sigh. And she smashed her nose into his chest, sleeping peacefully and cuddling up and around him.

An unbidden thought came to Perry. He was beginning to enjoy that.

* * *

Jordan looked around the apartment, her eyes pinched together, eyebrows wrinkled up.

She had hoped they were here in his home so she could come in and cause a big scene. And to squish this little uppity Heather woman. She had to understand that just because they were divorced that didn't mean Perry was free. She had plans to always disrupt his life when it seemed he began to enjoy it.

The arrangement they had had worked fine for both of them, kept her ex in line and unhappy: it had been perfect.

The only thing Jordan got out of her trip to PerPers home was needing a new Botox treatment.

She was definitely angry.

* * *

Percival Ullyses Cox laid on the bed and just knew were his ex would be at the moment. She was so predictable in her own diabolical way. He had never really denied her before. First point, he really liked sex, second point, it just wasn't worth it to deny her anything she really wanted.

There had been the time she surprised him while he was busy with Mildred from accounting. She was never the same after facing the sharp tongue of Jordan. And he wasn't talking about the fun application of this tongue either.

In his inner mind he could see her throwing things around and slashing his furniture.

She would be furious.

Perry felt the soft purring against his chest and the warm body around his. He smiled.

* * *

**After getting one review the last chapter and the decline in hits I'm not sure if I will continue this story anymore. I realize of course that this is not the standard pairing and therefore not read that much but I expected at least a bit more feedback. - antra**


	11. Chapter 11

Elliot woke up, cuddled around another human being.

By the feel, smell and the status of her body it was definitely Cox again.

He slept, not something she had seen often. When he slept at the hospital he normally woke the moment the door to the on call room was opened.

He looked completely relaxed and Elliot grabbed the opportunity to examine him.

Without his habitual frown and the eyes closed he looked younger and more carefree. The dark shadow the first sign that he needed to shave, his unruly hair defying the laws of gravity.

She let her eyes roam over every available part of him.

Prominent face, nice wide shoulders, defined upper body, muscled but not too bulky. Everything fitted well together, rounded his whole look up.

From the hip to nearly the knees he was tangled in the sheets but both feet were free.

Damn, she couldn't really see his legs.

Elliot had never known she had a thing for male legs till the moment they were complete entangled in each other the first night and the only thing holding them both up, her sitting on him while he just stood there, was his determination to manage and make her scream without the leverage of some surface.

Elliot did scream, gravity bringing him as deep as he could go.

And the whole time her legs were around his hips and her feet rubbed against his thighs.

_I'm a pervert, getting excited about a pair of legs._

She sighed soundlessly.

This was getting ridiculous, every opportunity she had she ended up hot and heavy with him.

Last night had been strange. First of all, she went with Heather despite knowing exactly who was awaiting them.

_Not_ them _specifically, Heather plus one female._

And when Heather told her that she was just interested in watching and not in participating, Elliot felt relieved. She was a bit tense at first knowing Heather was there watching but lost herself pretty quickly. And she was surprised, it wasn't as if she had much time before she had to go again.

_Heather!_

Elliot looked around her, searching for her friend.

Her sudden movement didn't wake Cox, but he turned a bit in the bed to get comfortable again.

_Good, I didn't wake him._

She didn't really know how he would react to yesterday.

Yes, last time they just continued where they stopped the night before, that didn't mean this morning would be the same.

_But I wish._

* * *

**As you can see I decided to continue the story. The chapter got a bit shorter than I had planned but it was a good point to make the cut.  
****I don't know when I have time to write more, RL is a bit much at the moment, with work, and moving and the most disgusting weather imaginable so your thoughts are as slow as molasses, but yeah, I will write more.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

There were things you just couldn't do when you didn't want to wake Percival Ulysses Cox.

You couldn't stare at him.

As a physician in a hospital he could wake in a matter of seconds. From REM to functioning and rescuing people in 3 seconds flat. That was hospital record!

They stopped his time at the end of a double shift he couldn't really remember.

He stayed completely relaxed as Elliot decided what she would do. It wasn't as if she hadn't seen everything before. Not that he would have a problem with her seeing him naked even if she hadn't seen him before or had had sex with her. So, he was a narcissist. He didn't see the problem.

A sudden movement gave him the opportunity to settle himself a bit more comfortable without her realising that he was awake.

He really wanted to know what she would do.

* * *

Heather came into the room and looked over her project.

Perry was sleeping and Elliot looked like she didn't know what she had to do.

Heather didn't let her sigh out.

She had hoped to find the two busy with each other like the other morning, but then, she should have known Elliot better.

Last time Elliot just had to react, she didn't have to initiate anything. Did she expect too much out of the blonde?

Heather put everything in her hands on the bed.

"Morning. I got something to eat."

She settled herself on the bed and watched fascinated as Elliot devoured the first thing she came in contact with.

* * *

Perry was watching her also, fascinated that somebody so thin could eat that fast.

Even with the display being downright disgusting it was manna for his ego that he really worked her down like that.

He secured something to eat for himself and watched Heather watching Elliot.

The blonde was the only one not knowing what her old friend was trying and Perry found it interesting.

Elliot not seeing it and Heather planning it.

This was not exactly normal behaviour between girlfriends. At least from what he could see of the interactions between Barbie and Newbie, and much girlier that these two just wasn't possible.

Barbie began to say something, Cox just shut out of his consciousness.

Heather looked back to him and they focussed each other.

* * *

_Damn_

Heather saw exactly that Perry knew what she was trying.

He didn't say anything, he just looked at her that made absolutely clear he knew.

Why didn't he say anything?

He wasn't the type who just sat there in silence. Oh no, he had a reason. The question was, what did he plan?

_Damn._

* * *

Elliot realised that she was talking to herself and looked from her food to her companions.

Heather and Cox were staring at each other. They didn't talk or move, they just stared.

A little tingling went through her.

Jealously.

She didn't really have any reason, Heather was a friend and could decide to what or whom she wanted to do and Perry Cox was just her boss, nothing else.

The amount of time they went groiny with each other meant nothing.

The next uncomfortable tingling.

Why did it have to be heather and Cox? Why couldn't she have gone for somebody different, somebody that wouldn't make everything so complicated.

_JD_

_Stop._ JD was way complicated. Ho boy, was he complicated. She was happy they were out of their earlier relationship and in a stable friendship. Much better for both of them.

But she knew that it wouldn't be such a problem for her as what was happening now even if she wasn't willing to admit that even to herself.

What was wrong with her?


	13. Chapter 13

Perry laid on his bed and searched for a position to sleep. He was spoiled.

The last days he had slept with a female form curled around him and while he was not the type to cuddle (asleep or awake was unimportant) he certainly enjoyed having a soft and warm body in his bed.

Now with Heather gone and him sleeping alone again he had the time to think about Elliot.

It was unavoidable to think about her the way Heather manouvered them together.

Sex was different with her. Perry Cox always had a very specific type of woman he went after: attractive, strong personality, mean, ready to give him hell. There had been others that didn't fit that criteria as one night stands, but in relationships he surely went for this combination.

Elliot just fit the parameter about being attractive, and the definition of one night stand certainly didn't cover this.

Why had Heather tried to push them together?

OK, the sex had been great, he could do whatever he wanted with her, but she was Elliot. Insano Barbie.

They had nothing in common.

* * *

Somebody was at the door. A quick glance to the clock let him frown. A bit late for visitors, not that he normally had visitors. And it wasn't Jordan, she just let herself in whenever she wanted.

* * *

Elliot looked like a deer caught in the headlights when he opened the door.

She thought she would have an idea what to say but now that the moment was there and he stood before there was nothing there.

She automatically checked his sleeping attire. A robe over boxers. There was enough of his broad chest visible to make her internally wimper. A quick glance down.

No socks, no shoes. The man got his kick out of giving her a serious foot and leg fetish.

Controll, Elliot. He doesn't even know about this...

"Barbie?"

Cox winked his hand before her, a sure sign that this wasn't his first try of reaching her.

Frick

* * *

What the fuck was wrong with the chit?

* * *

Elliot collected herself. She focussed on his face. "Can I stay here tonight?"

For a few seconds he didn't react at all.

Then he just opened the door a bit wider and she slipped through.

* * *

**AN: Yes, unbelievable, I still exist. I won't bore you with the details, but a lot happened in my life in the last 1 1/2 years and while I didn't stop writing I was stumped for this story. Hope this 2 little chappies will get me back in the flow. -antra**


	14. Chapter 14

Two weeks after Heather had gone back Elliot Reed and Perry Cox were still sleeping together.

In a strange way they didn't talk about it, or define it, but most nights Perry came to Elliot's flat.

It didn't change anything: In the hospital he was still Dr Cox, bastard extraordinaire and she was Dr Reed, neurotic walking disaster.

So, perhaps Carla realized her friend Perry was a bit more relaxed than normal but his mood was always more changeable than most saw.

Elliot was more relaxed as well, even with her still being as neurotic as always but in contrast to Carla JD didn't see the subtle changes.

To be honest JD was busy between daydreaming, playing with Turk, crying over his nonexistent sex-life, working and his personal war with the janitor.

She knew she could easily get his attention with just telling him about Perry (Perry was the guy she slept with, Dr Cox was the man that made her working hours hell. Two different people who shared the same face). She didn't do that for three reasons:

1. - This was something that only belonged to her, nobody else. She liked the idea of having something nobody else knew about.

2. - From how JD acted he would be jealous. She just wasn't sure of whom he would be jealous in this scenario (everybody knew he worshipped the ground Dr Cox was walking on) and preferred not knowing.

3. - She was afraid what would happen if it got out. Not because of her friends or how the others would see her, she was afraid because of Jordan. The older woman was frightening just sitting there, she didn't want to have her against her.

It was just a matter of time before something had to change, life was never this static for longer periods of time.

In this case the one responsible was Mrs Reed, the reason for most of Elliot's neurotic behavior.

She had decided to see her daughter to explain to her in detail that she wasn't getting any younger and her window of finding a potential husband was narrowing with every day and every pound she had too much on her pudgy body more.

She needed Perry just to get over the day and face her abuser and while Perry was very willing to help her out with that (One minute in the nearer vicinity of Mrs Reed and he contemplated going postal), it wasn't easy sneaking around in the hospital, even with on call rooms and janitor closets.

Elliot would never have thought she would end being one of those perverted people who had sex in the morgue but once in the 4 days of hell aka _Mrs Reeds stay_ that was the only possible place.

And after doing something as perverted as that, she forgot her panties there.

Talk about mistakes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Elliot was pale and had the urge to vomit out of nervousness and shame.

There stood Kelso in front of the counter, her panties in his hand for everybody to see.

"Whoever of you decided that the morgue was a good place to leave these around, thought wrong."

The people around her whispered and murmured to each other. She ignored the comments.

The reactions varied from distaste (well, it was the morgue) to intrigue and interest.

The panties were pale sunny yellow lace but otherwise pretty plain. With everybody believing her to be a bit slutty but prudish, nobody would think her to be responsible. Well, it certainly wasn't her idea, Perry could be very persuasive and it wasn't as if the corpses were out.

"You have now the opportunity to get them back or we can have a discussion in my office, in private."

His face was frozen somewhere between lecherous old man and anger at somebody desecration his morgue. Somebody not him.

Eww.

Ok, she wouldn't take them now and she certainly wouldn't go his office.

Before she could think more about it a big hand took the slip of lace away from Kelso.

Dr Cox

"Why Perry, I thought you would be more the boxers type."

"Why Bobo, don't you think this is my color? I decided to go against the stereotype of vibrant pink because it clashes with my hair."

A snort.

"The morgue, Perry?"

A careless shrug. "After the tryst in your office this was nothing."

And there he went, leaving a furious Kelso behind him.

* * *

"I can't believe Dr Cox was doing it in the morgue." JD sighed.

"Hey man, somebody female is not wearing underwear at the moment, let's focus on that."

Carla hit Turk for that comment. The only naked female you are allowed to think about is me."

Elliot ignored the imbeciles and concentrated on her work. "Are the tests for Mrs Finn back?"

Carla gave her the folder and looked back to Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. "See boys, there are people that manage to focus on other things. Tell me you are not like the Todd."

Oh yes, the first thing Todd had done was to put his compact mirrors on his shoes. Thank good for scrubs pants. She didn't even want to contemplate why he had various compact mirrors with his things and what he used them normally for.

"Don't tell me you don't want to know. You are the biggest gossip here. You are wondering now who she is yourself."

Ouch, that hit looked like it had really hurt. Somewhere in the boyfriend book of rules was certainly something about "Don't casually mention your girlfriends big character weaknesses to make your point, least of all in public". Of course Turk had to confirm the preconception that surgeons weren't big with the thinking and did just that.

* * *

Carla lounged around when Perry sat on the couch with Laverne, both watching their soap.

She tried to appear unobtrusive but like a terrier with a bone, she wasn't able to let go of the fact that Perry had found somebody and hadn't told her. Her, his only friend. Well, his only friend here at the hospital. That he liked back.

When he ignored her she pouted.

No reaction.

Carla didn't know if he was so concentrated on his soap he didn't know she was there or if he just ignored her.

"What?"

OK, he did ignore her.

Figured.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

The MD concentrated on his soap, ignored Carla behind him and the Laverne-shaped blowfly thirsting to be fed fresh gossip.

Perry nearly expected her to phone Mr Roberts to inform him of everything happening at the exact minute.

"There is nothing to tell. It is just sex.

And yes Laverne, I will go to hell for that. And you will be there too because you are a busybody and a gossip."

The other nurse felt insulted and left them alone. It wouldn't take more than 3 to 4 minutes tops before everybody would be informed what she knew so far.

Carla didn't react to his outburst, she knew he wasn't really angry at the moment.

But he needed a different approach with his mood.

"Did you really do it in Kelso's office or did you just say that to freak him out?"

The satisfied grin he gave her confirmation that he really had done that.

Why did that feel more perverted than the morgue?


End file.
